Toad Princess and Cool Hip Love
by GermanPikachu
Summary: REDONE: Daughter of Jiraiya, Sora Takahashi happens to fall for a certain laidback jounin. Her and her brother live in mother's family's compound. Their family avoid the two as much as possible. She has a slight irritation towards the copy cat as he is a closet perv like her brother. Many challenges and obstacles will come ahead. DON'T OWN NARUTO!
1. Chapter 1

I decided to remake the chapters. All of them. I am just not happy how it turned out.

* * *

><p>Long ago there was once a clan that was as powerful as the Uchiha and Hyuuga Clans. There came a time when a certain snake sannin wanted to get this clan's kekkei genkai. Their Kekkei Genkai is unique in certain ways that it is hard to believe that it is an actual blood line. The blood line is awakened by a certain age of being 5 at the youngest and 8 being the oldest. Enough about their blood line as more will be mentioned later... The women of the clan of Takahashi have the job of being a simple house wife as the men be the bread makers and became ninjas. That tradition broke when a certain black haired woman choose to change her destiny. She became a kuinonchi for the Hidden Leaf Village. She was certainly a looker which drew most of the men in. Of course, she rejected all of them seeing her village comes first. She was at the age of 23 when she met a man who changed her mind. She decided to settle with this man as he sweetened up her heart. Their first meeting was not romantic at all. It was actually a couple of hits to the head and screams.<p>

_Chikiyo Takahashi was relaxing in the clan's baths. There were other women lingering around her. However, they rather keep their distance as she is different than them. She chose __**that**__ life of a man in their clan. Most of her cousins are married off and expecting. She is a mere lone wolf when it comes to that. Chikiyo leaned down to rub her legs to get her last mission's filth off. Her eyes flickered to a wall sensing chakra. She acted like she ignored it as she does not want her really feminine cousins shriek. That's the last thing on her list to have. She witnessed their squeals before. They are annoying. She stood up hugging the towel close to her body. She could feel the owner of the chakra's eyes sweep over her body. Luckily she hid her chakra in case of intruders of the compound. She walked out of his vision. She formed a sign and poofed beside the white haired man who was peeping. She could feel her body fume as he was getting a hopeless look. She clenched her fist and let on at him till he caught her hand before it hit him in the head. He stood up as he start to pull her towards him, "Ah ah ah." _

_He winked. She took in his features. The half way down his face red lines that drip from his eyes. She groaned as she hugged the towel closer, "How'd you know?"_

_A slight smile spread across his face, " Your footsteps."_

_His eyes trailed all over her body to take in the view before she decides to get out of his somewhat loose grasp. He is not one to hold a woman against her will. My eyes met his. Blue meets black. She decided to have this play in her favor. She used her trapped wrist and pull him closer to her. Water was dripping from her long hair and towel. He was smiling. She gave a little smile when he was close enough. When he was too into the moment, she used her free hand and hit him against his head. He let out a little yell which startled the women in the bath. She could hear their loud concerns. Chikiyo then used her loosely trapped hand to grab his kimono shirt pulling him to her height, "You leave and do not peep again."_

_She pulled her hand out of his light grasp and turned her heel. For all he knows, she is just a mere house wife not a ninja. That's all he needs to know. _

Somehow though she fell for him as he became persistent with the woman. A night through the town became a scare. She was pregnant with this man's child. Her clan would banish her for having an child without being wed. She decided the only way to get rid of the child was a kunai to the stomach. Luckily, the man interrupted her by entering his bedroom where he sees her sitting on the ground with a kunai about to pierce through her skin. His reflexes beat her as he grabbed her hand. He didn't know what was going on. The metallic sound hit the floor as he clearly see tears run down her face. He becomes slightly confused on the situation.

_"Jiraiya I am pregnant with your child!," she said with a raised voice. _

_His eyes narrowed down on her, "That should be good news Chikiyo..."_

_She shook her head, "It's not... I cannot have a child without marriage. If I do then... then I'll be banished from my family. I cannot do that."_

_Jiraiya kneeled down to her height. His hand comb through her black hair. He spoke with a serious tone, "Who cares about them Chikiyo? They treated you as an outcast. Only some treated you like they should like your old man. He accepted your way of life. You broke out of your destiny of being a little house wife. You broke tradition."_

_She lifted her head to look at him with her glistening orbs, "Jiraiya... I need a place to call home. I need my family..."_

_His hands went to her cheeks, "Chikiyo listen to me! What am I? I can be your family. I can provide us and our unborn child a home. Do you not understand?"_

_She stared at him letting the words register in her brain. He looked in her eyes for any sign. A little smile formed on her lips. A whisper came out, "How did I deserve a man like you?"_

_He smiled a goofy grin, "Because I love you. I'll even marry you Chikiyo to make us happy."_

_She sniffled, "Alright. I love you Jiraiya."_

_Suddenly a panic shivered through her, "How are we going to tell my father?"_

_Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, "The old man? Oh that's easy."_

So months later after the acceptance from her father, a little girl was born. Chikiyo and Jiraiya named her Sora. She was different with her looks. The fuzz that rests on her baby head is two toned. Underneath Sora's eyes were markings like Jiraiya's. Chikiyo's father had offered a home on the compound for the three before the child was born but Chikiyo declined. She doesn't want Sora to be ridiculed for the trouble her parents have caused. Her father is head of the family however he cannot control the members as much as he wants to. If he ordered them then it wouldn't be true love towards Sora and her family. After a few years, there was a fourth hokage. Jiraiya often visited Minato and his wife with little Sora trailing behind them. Her parents had another child named Hiroki when Sora turned the age of 3. Chikiyo fell ill when Sora turned the age of 6 resulting the death of her mother. Jiraiya tried his best to keep his family afloat since the love of his life have passed on. He stayed with his family for 2 years till he asked Chikiyo's father to take care of his two children as he finds a way to help them out in any way they can. He feels horrible for doing such things to his children but a father has to do what he has to do. This leads to Sora's current life style with her brother and family.


	2. Chapter 2

I tapped my chin in thought. I swear I am forgetting something. Well since the thing that I forgot is lost in my brain, I am Sora Takahashi. I am the daughter of legendary Sannin Jiraiya and Chikiyo Takahashi. My clan avoid my brother and I except for our old geezer. We didn't do anything... Grandpa always greets us and have a smile on his face. He is a sweet nice old man. I enjoy his company. Technically I am the next head of the clan but I rather doubt my clan would let me well other than grandpa that is.

The sun blared down through the buildings. A breeze blew through my pony tail. I closed my eyes breathing in the sweet aroma of the sakura trees. That must mean I am near the Hyuuga residence. That means I went to far from my destination. I turned my heel and went down the proper way. I am going to meet up with Hana. She is an amazing vet-nin. She got the hots for my little brother. I love teasing the woman as she would have blushing fits. Sometimes I think she is the little Hyuuga girl that is always blushing around Naruto. She is a highly respectable medical nin but sometimes when she flusters, it's cute and funny. There is something scratching at the back of my mind. What on Earth have I forgotten? I let out a deep sigh while rubbing my temples. This is going to be a long day. I let my medium sized legs travel towards the Inuzuka's veterinary building. I opened the door hearing a chime alarm the medical nin.

A voice yelled out from the back, " I'll be right there!"

I heard footsteps coming from the back with a hint of grumbling. I chuckled as I saw Kiba, Hana's little brother appear from the back. His eyes met mine, "Hana-nee it's Sora."

A smile was brought to my face, "Hey there Kiba. How's little Akamaru?"

I heard a little yap coming from his jacket. Akamaru popped his head out. I reached over petting the pup, "Hey there."

Akamaru hopped out of Kiba's jacket. I gave Akamaru a belly rub on the counter. I heard claws scraping against the floor and here comes the Haimaru brothers. They were wagging their tails when they caught sight of me. I bent down to pet the triplets. Their tongues greeted my face. I chuckled, "Woah there guys! I love you too!"

I heard more footsteps coming from the back. I looked up to see Hana with hands on her hips. Kiba was smirking leaning against the counter. A light bulb popped in my head, "Now I remember what I forgot. I forgot to wake up Hiroki. Ne, Hana want to wake Hiroki with me? It'll be funnn~."

I saw a light blush on her cheeks. She looked away then down at me, "No. I'm not his sister. You deal with him."

The licking has stopped as I was reduced to just petting their heads. I looked at the triplets, "Do you guys believe her?"

I saw them shake their heads. I smiled, "I thought so. So come on let's wake up the perv and head on to training. You know you want to~!"

Kiba looked at his older sister, "There are no more animals for today nee-chan."

Kiba smirked when he saw me stand up. Hana started to glare at her younger brother as I grabbed her hand to drag her out of the building, "He is waiting for you~!"

Hana sighed giving in to my antics. She is too serious all the time. She needs to live up.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Hiroki is snoring like a dragon in a cave. Our cousin, Harumi banged on his door, "Hiroki! Stop your loud snoring!"<p>

He just rubbed his face sleepily then fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>I dragged her to the training grounds with her ninkin jogging behind us. I stopped in front of her, "One match, please."<p>

Hana crossed her arms but a smile was slowly appeared. That is a yes. I smiled, "Alright let's go."

I disappeared into the trees. My hearing picked up some voices from the nearby training grounds. I know that I am on the edge of our training ground and the one next to us. My blue eyes flickered to our training grounds letting my senses pick up any of the dogs or Hana's sounds. I dug through my pouch and pulled out a smell bomb to disguise my smell for now. I dropped it underneath me and it went off quickly. The smell soon reached my nose. I crinkled my nose. It's an awful smell. I stuck my tongue out. I can disappear for a bit to see who is in the grounds next door. I looked at my grounds again seeing it might be a while till she can find me. I disappeared and appeared into the trees of the other grounds. I can see Hatake Kakashi stand in the middle of the grounds. There are also three genin. Hmmm... he is going to try to have a team again. Let's hope he doesn't fail this one this time. My eye twitched when I saw Kakashi pull out an Icha Icha Paradise. Dad's book. I hopped down from the tree limb and started running towards Kakashi. I disappeared from the blind eye. I plucked the book out of his hand without him grabbing onto it tighter. I appeared to the naked eye by his genin. I looked at Kakashi, "I swear you and Hiroki are god awful. I should burn all of dad's books."

Kakashi sighed, "Sora can I please have my book back?"

The genin looked between their sensei and I. I shook my head, "No way. This is a perv book. You got to deal with it. Plus you got a team to train. Don't you dare fail this one either."

The blond kid, known as Naruto and the Kyuubi container, looked at his sensei, "Who is she Kakashi-sensei?"

I am so glad Hana does not have good hearing. Just good sense of smell. Dad wanted me to be there for Naruto when he was younger. I have when I was Anbu. He only knows me by my mask which was a wolf. Kakashi gave me a lazy look, "Sora..."

I heard the lone Uchiha mumble something about Naruto being an idiot. I rolled my eyes. I hugged the book to my chest in case Kakashi decide to do something, "I am Sora Takahashi."

Naruto looked at me with squinty eyes, "Are you Kakashi-sensei's girlfriend?"

Kakashi let out a deep sigh, "No Naruto she is not. Now remember your goal."

I could hear a kunai wisp past my hair cutting a couple strands. I hugged the book close to me, "You won't get this back Kakashi but as of right now I have to go. She has found me. Damn."

I disappeared in time of Kakashi pulling out a 2nd book of the same book. I let his team continue what they are doing as I continue with my match with Hana. I place the book in my pouch as I pulled out some shuriken and kunai. I threw some in her direction. I could hear the sounds of her ninkin and her footsteps. My hearing is remarkable for the reason I have a wolf demon inside. I have a similar seal as Naruto's. However my demon is a low class demon that happened to travel through generations of my family. The only passive strengths I acquire from the demon is the hearing and sight. Other than that, on full moons ears and elongated canines surface. I don't mind. I just keep to myself during those times which is peaceful. Metal clang against metal when Hana and I finally meet. We do not use jutsus when we have matches. We are tapped into our jutsus, it is just we need to practice the other stuff too to balance everything. A smirk played on my lips, this however will be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

I wiped off sweat from my forehead with the sleeve of my long sleeved kimono shirt. The match between Hana and I went longer than expected as Kakashi's team was walking from the field. My eye caught sight of the trio. Hana straightened up wiping her forehead with her sleeve. I waved my arm in the arm, "Ne Naruto!"

The trio stopped and turned around. Naruto had his hands shoved in his pant pockets. I waved them over. Thankfully, they took the offer to come closer. Naruto eyed me, "What do you want?"

I gave a light smile, "Hey there. Watch the hostility. That is not the way to treat your godmother."

Hana let out a puff of air as I dropped a bomb on him. Naruto look at me in disbelief. The uchiha raised an eyebrow at the news. The pink haired young girl was going to speak but I put my hand up to interrupt her, "Naruto I'll take you to dinner. My treat and your choice of food."

It was best to show my face now considering that the anbu he knows is not around anymore. I decided to leave the corps. Naruto eyed me once again, "Alright..."

I smiled, "Alright well first come with me to do an errand first then we shall get your dinner."

Naruto gave a nod. I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Sora, I need to head home. I have to make Kiba some dinner."

I glanced towards her, "Same time tomorrow? Or unless Hokage-sama decides to send me on a mission."

Hana gave a nod, "Yeah same time tomorrow."

With that being said, she disappeared with her triplet ninkin. I turned my attention back to the genin, "So ready? I can walk with you three till we need to separate."

The pink hair girl kept glancing at me as we started to walk. The uchiha spoke, "Who are you exactly?"

I raised an eyebrow but then smiled, "Like I have introduced myself earlier, I am Sora Takahashi. And like I have just said not long ago, I am Naruto's godmother."

Naruto glanced at me through the corner of his eye. I heard him mumble, "I never heard of you..."

I looked at the other two, "What are your names? I told you mine. It's only polite to say yours. I obviously know Naruto's. Annnnnd I know you are an Uchiha."

I poked his back gesturing to his clan's symbol, "Everyone knows of the symbol. I know there is 'tachi and you are probably his little brother. I just cannot remember your name."

I could feel the kid's glare on me. I heard him grumble, "Don't say his name. Name's Sasuke."

Eep. That tone. I rubbed my neck, "okay... well what about you pinkie?"

The girl looked at me with a slight glare. She pulled a fake smile, "I am Sakura Haruno."

I gave a smile giving a slight bow to the head, "Pleasure to meet you two."

Sakura looked at her teammates, "I will see you two tomorrow."

The two boys gave her a nod. She went right towards an alley of homes. Sasuke tched and disappeared from the two of us. Naruto and I continued walking towards my compound. I noticed Naruto has been silent for a while. That isn't like the boy. I glanced down towards him, "Naruto?"

Naruto looked towards me, "Why did you not show up when I was younger?"

Ah, there is that question. I rubbed the back of my head. How am I going to explain this to him? I let out a deep breath, "Well Naruto... Do you remember an anbu with a wolf shaped mask?"

Naruto turned his head fully towards me. He eyed me suspiciously, "What's it to you?"

I stopped and bend down to his height, "I was that anbu. I was there for you since you were a tyke. My father made sure that I was there for you. I knew your father. He also wanted me to look after you growing up. I am not an anbu anymore as you have not seen that masked anbu anymore have you?"

He shook his head. His blue crystal eyes looked into my sea blue eyes, "You knew my dad? No I have not seen her."

I gave a nod smiling, "He was an amazing man. Pretty amazing ninja skills. I think you will grow up just like him if you continue to work hard."

Naruto gave a big smile, "Alright!"

I stood up placing an arm around him, "I'll always be there for you kid. I can't however bail you out all the time when you pull those pranks."

Naruto gave a downward look. I glanced towards him, "Hey cheer up kid. I know the reason why you pull them was so you can be noticed. Now you don't have to worry, I'll be here for you. Also you have a god father well two. My father and my brother."

Naruto stopped walking when he saw my compound. The estate have a symbol of our clan. It's a Sun. It totally have nothing to do with our last name but apparently our ancestors wanted a cool looking symbol for our clan so they picked the sun instead putting a high bridge as our symbol. The estate looks similar to the Hyuuga and Uchiha's. I grabbed his hand, "Let's go do that errand I told you about."

I guided him through the compound. It looks simple but it is rather complicated. If you take the wrong turn then you will get lost. I took off my flats at the door. NAruto followed my gesture. I saw grandpa in the living room. I stopped at the door. I bowed, "Grandpa."

The old man looked over his half mooned glasses. He smiled making his wrinkles become more evident. Naruto looked at me then at grandpa. He bowed too. I stood up, "I brought Naruto with me. I'll be eating with him for dinner tonight."

Grandpa gave a slight nod, "I'll inform the staff."

He gave a sweet smile towards the two of us. He knows that I dislike eating with the family as well I would get ignored. I hate the feeling. Normally Hiroki and I would have a table to our selves or eat with out. Granpda spoke, "Have a nice time you two."

I gave a slight bow, "Thank you Grandpa."

I grabbed Naruto's hand again and led him the way. Occasionally we bumped into a couple aunts and uncles. I could see a group of girls and a couple men at the door of our destination. You could hear the snores of Hiroki. I let out a deep sigh. Why must this happen almost everyday? I looked down towards Naruto," Stay close to me alright?"

Naruto gave a nod. I braced myself and push the two of us through the crowd. I could hear banging on the door. I looked at the culprit of who was knocking on the door. I bend down to her ear and whispered, "Hey Harumi. Get away from my brother's door."

She became startled and backed away instantly from me like everyone else has done. There was a small circle around the two of us. Harumi fumed with her hands on her hips, "Hiroki have kept my child awake."

I heard some other women agreeing about their own children. I know he was loud but geez not that loud. I mean I sleep next door to his room so yeah I know how loud he can get. I felt Naruto grip on my shirt. I flickered my eyes towards the women and a couple men, "I'll take care of it. Now begone with you."

A teenage female cousin pointed her danty finger at me, "You do not order us around."

I rolled my eyes. I pulled out my lock picks from my hair. They are disguised as hair pins. I placed the two picks in the key hole, "Now if you excuse me I have to wake a certain someone up."

Naruto noticed what I was using to open the door. The teen spoke up, "Good while you are at it just leave."

I heard some footsteps leave the area. I felt Naruto's grip on my shirt leave. I was concentrated towards the lock to hear the clicks. Naruto stared at me for a while. His voice came out as a whisper," Why do you let them treat you like that? What did you do?"

My eyes flickered towards the blond boy as my ears were focusing on the clicks, "No matter what I do or say, My brother and I will never gain the respect we want from the clan. The only person who accepts us within the clan is our grandfather. We did nothing. It was what our parents did."

The last lock clicked and I opened the door. My eyes went over to the half naked 19 year old white haired man asleep in his bed. I swear I feel like we aren't related sometimes because he sleeps alot. I waited till Naruto gained entrance into the room before I closed the door. I locked the door just in case someone decides to barge in. I walked towards the bed. I climbed on the bed and sat on his back while grabbing his arm. I bent his arm behind him, "Oi Hiroki! Wake up!"

I could hear him groan in pain. His deep voice broke the air, "Soraaaa get off of me. This hurts!"

I tightened my grip slightly, "Then wake your ass up. I already had about 1/3 of the clan at your door pissed at your for making so much noise."

He moved slightly, "Alright I'll explain if you let go of my arm."

I loosened my grip but did not let go of it, "Explain."

He turned his head so that his black eyes met my blue eyes, " I have been really tired. I have been training non stop with the Hyuuga and his team."

Ah. I understand. Gai can be a handful. That I know for sure. I let go of his arm and climbed off of him. I sat at the edge of his bed as he sat up rubbing his white mop. He sleepily looked at me then at the figure in his room. He spoke bluntly, "Who's the kid?"

I punched Hiroki's arm, "That's Naruto. Your godson."

He yawned, "I thought dad was the godfaather."

I gave a slight nod, "Yes but you are too. I am not sure why. I was able to understand but not able to understand when it happened. We are taking Naruto out to dinner. Isn't that right naruto?"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably but nodded. I gave him a warm smile, "Don't be nervous around Hiroki. He is harmless. He can be an ass sometimes but most of all he is a closet perv like your sensei."

Hiroki groaned grabbing his pillow. The pillow met with the back of my head. I chuckled, "It's true. I seen dad's books in your room. Dad must be sending you books. God that perv."

Hiroki threw back his sheets as he got out of bed. He stood up stretching, "So... where are we going to eat?"

I looked at Hiroki's pale back then shifted my gaze to Naruto, "It's naruto's choice."

Naruto gave a little smile, "Ichiraku Ramen."

Hiroki's eyes widened, "This kid and I will get along."

I chuckled, "Oh god."

I stood up on Hiroki's bed, "Get dress you oof."

Hiroki stuck his tongue out, "Alright alright but don't leave with out me. I want ramen too!"

I gave a nod and lead Naruto out of his room and out to the porch where all of our shoes lie. I slipped on my flats back on as Naruto did with his nin shoes. I sat down on the front step waiting for my brother. This dinner trip is going to eat my wallet.


	4. Chapter 4

What do you guys think of it so far?

* * *

><p>I laced my hands together behind my back. Hiroki and Naruto started having a conversation over their favorite ramen. I shook my head at their conversation. I wonder though why Hiroki is training with Team Gai. He is no where near their ages so it's quite strange for a 19 year old training with a bunch of 14 year olds. But then again... there are barely any 19 year olds around for him to train with. Sure there is Hana but every time she is with him she turns into little Hinata. So that's a no. I would train with him but occasionally Hokage-sama sends me onto missions and on side of that I have to see if Naruto is faring well. Not only that I have to check on Kiba and Shikamaru as I'm a close family friend to them. I let out a deep sigh. Well I guess it won't hurt for him to train with Team Gai. I hear from Gai that his team is really strong and then he goes ahead and flirts with me. I look up at the sky shielding my eyes with one of my hands. I wonder where dad is. He has not visited in a while. I could feel Hiroki's stare crawling over my skin. My eyes glanced down to meet with his eyes. All of the sudden an arm went around my neck and pull me forward. I looked at the hand to see the owner was Hiroki. A big smile plastered on his face, "Don't look so glum in the chum, nee-chan. We have arrived at our lovely destination. Once you get ramen in you, then you will be smiling again."<p>

I pushed him away slightly, "I am happy Hiro... I was just simply thinking. Apparently now when I think, it means I'm sad or something?"

He stared at me for a second then gave a nod, "Yep! Now let's go!"

He lead me to the ramen shop. Naruto was really excited as he hopped onto the bar stool. I sat on Naruto's left side as Hiroki sat on his right. Both males ordered today's special. The gentle old man smiled towards me, "And you miss?"

I gave him a small smile, "I'll like to have beef ramen please."

The chef grinned and went to work instantly on all of our ramen. Naruto glanced between Hiroki and I. He gave me a suspicious look, "You two do not really look the same for a brother and sister."

My eyes went over Naruto's head to meet with Hiroki's. Hiroki smiled getting Naruto's attention. He leaned on his arm that is perched on the counter, "Well you see Naruto when two people who love each other very much they-."

I whipped my hand around to meet with Hiroki's head. I mumbled, "Not that stupid."

I made a slight noise with my mouth. It gained Naruto's attention. Our bowls appeared in front of us. I smiled towards the chef, "Thank you."

Each of us gave our bon appetit to our food. Naruto and Hiroki was digging in. I shook my head. I glanced at Naruto, "Naruto, what my brother is trying to say that I look like our mother as he looks like our father. However, I have father's skin which is fair while he is pale as a ghost like mother. I have both hair colors as he only has father's. See when a family have more than one child. There might be different variations of the children. Like for instance, I bet if your parents would have a second child, the child would have red hair. Now that would be interesting. So yeah that's why. We are no doubt siblings."

Naruto stared at me for a moment. A noodle was hanging out of his mouth. I pointed to the noodle with my chopsticks, "Hey noodle is hanging like a tree vine out of your mouth."

He slurped it up, "Thank you."

I gave a slight nod. I started to dig in my food. Mmmm, good ramen comes a long way. I could feel a presence next to me. My eyes flickered towards the presence. I could not help but groan. The presence's sebon needle flicked up and down that is attached to his mouth. He brought it to a still, "Hey."

I tried to ignore him and continue to eat my ramen. Naruto noticed the man, "Hey who are you?"

I looked at Naruto, "He is no one. He is just a person who like to rain down on my parade by telling me that I either have a mission or Hokage-sama needs me for something. I just want peace but I never can get it when he's around."

Hiroki chuckled, "You better answer to Genma. It might be something important."

I flicked my head towards him sending a glare his way. I mumbled, "Says the newly made Jonin."

He simply shrugged. I turned my attention back to a slightly amused Genma. I sighed, "I can't run away from you can I?"

Genma shook his head, "Nope. Now you have a mission. Hokage has told me to tell you to meet him right away."

I let out a dragged breath, "Do you know of what it classifies as?"

Genma moved his sebon needle to the other side of his mouth. He answered, "It's an A rank mission."

Hiroki's ears perked up at those words, "That is not fair. She gets to go on those dangerous missions and I'm stuck here all the freaking time."

I moved around Naruto, "I'm older meaning I'm more experienced."

Naruto decided to pitch in, "Yeah I want to go on those kind of missions!"

I smiled weakly at Naruto," Not for a long while Naruto. Please... enjoy your childhood as long as you can with your D rank missions."

Naruto groaned. I placed some ryo on the counter, "Thank you!"

I looked at Genma, "Well then I guess are you ready?"

Genma hopped off the stool. Hiroki has a mouth full of ramen. I looked at Hiroki, "Hey Hiro please walk Naruto home for me. If he isn't home safe then I'm going to make sure you sleep outside for the rest of your life. I have connections through our old geezer."

Hiroki waved a hand as to give me his understanding of the situation. I bend over towards Naruto. I kissed his forehead, "Please be safe."

I disappeared into the night with Genma right beside me. I wonder what kind of mission the hokage is sending me on...


	5. Chapter 5

The old geezer and the Hokage are in the same room. That means something. The question is just _what_? My sea blue flickered between the two men. Genma bolted once we reached the Hokage's door. Bastard. I rubbed my neck, "Uhmm... Pardon me but if you two are in the same room then... something big is going on."

Grandpa looked at the Hokage. The hokage gestured for grandpa to speak. Grandpa took a step towards me with his cane, "Sora... I have gotten a letter from your father. He wants to have you join him."

I gave grandpa a suspicious look, "You are saying that dad, my dad, Jiraiya the perverted sannin, wants me to join him. For what? I'll just get in his way."

The hokage cleared his throat, "He wants to be able to train you, is all. However, he have accepted the condition that if we are in need of you that you must come back to Konoha and serve missions."

I raised an eyebrow in question, "Isn't this itself a mission if I may ask Hokage-sama?"

His black eyes gazed into my own, "Not exactly Sora. Your father have requested this from your grandfather and I. We have accepted. Now it is to you to track down your father in Kirigakure."

My eyes widened, "I hope he knows that's an island and it will take me days to meet up with him!"

Grandpa gave me a look. I closed my mouth instantly. I was yelling. I ran a hand through my bangs. I swifted my weight foot to foot, "Well am I the only one going on this so called meet up with my father?"

Grandpa this time spoke, "No one is to go with you."

My eyes sharpened, "I'll see my dad and Hiroki cannot come. He will b-."

Grandpa spoke sternly, "Enough Sora. You are to go to your father as he requested by yourself. You will meet him at Kirigakure."

Hokage stood up, "You must leave tonight. Be safe young one."

I bowed to the Hokage. I straightened up. I could feel tears threaten my eyes. Before any have fallen, I disappeared. Goddamit! Hiroki will be crushed and pissed at the same time. He loves dad but sometimes he hates him. I want the two to get along. I could feel a tear fall when I was too busy with my mind that I bumped into someone. I glared at the person who I bumped into who made me land onto the ground. One eye looked down at me, "Sora."

I used my sleeve to wipe the stray tears, "Kakashi."

He held out a hand. I bit my lip hard. I placed my hand into his. I felt his strength pull my body weight up. I looked away avoiding his gaze. He was staring me down. I clenched my fists, "What is it Kakashi!"

Kakashi continued to stare at me, "You are crying."

I turned my head away from him, "I was not!"

I let my feet start to walk away from Kakashi till I felt a strong grip around my wrist. I turned my head towards him quickly, "Let go!"

Kakashi pulled me forward bumping into him once again. He didn't let go of my wrist as his other hand went around my body as to give me a hug. He finally let go of my wrist putting the once occupied arm around my body. Kakashi's chin rested ontop of my head, "What happened?"

I struggled through his grip, "Let go Kakashi! It's nothing. When did you all of the sudden care?"

Kakashi pulled me away slightly. His onyx eye looked straight into mine. He spoke seriously," I cannot leave a woman crying."

I felt another stray tear fall down my cheek, "It's nothing goddamit!"

He gave me a look like you are lying now fess up. I sighed deeply, "My dad, you know the one who decided to become a wander and do his so called research to help my brother and I live. Yeah that one, he requests of my presence to apparently train. I cannot bring anyone... Not even Hiroki. Hiroki is on the fence about dad and well I want to have the two you know make up. It started when Hiroki became a teenager... He was completely fine when he was a kid. I don't know why he wants to train me all of the sudden. I was anbu, you know of that since you were in it also, and now i'm a tokubestu jonin. I find that pretty good enough for me."

Kakashi stared at me once again. I hit his chest, "Stop staring at me. Geez it's giving me the jeebers."

Kakashi pondered his thoughts. He let me go, "He must have a good reason... And don't worry your brother and dad will come together again. Be safe okay?"

I eyed his suspicious talk, "This is not the kakashi I know of."

He flicked my headband that is tied around my neck, "Don't get used to it."

With that being said, he disappeared. I glared at his once presence. I groaned loudly, "Curse you Kakashi!"

I heard a cat meow loudly hitting some garbage cans in an alley way. I closed my mouth tightly. Opps.

* * *

><p>I left a note underneath Hiroki's door. Hopefully he wakes up on his own or his ass will be chewed out by our prissy cousins. I turned my head to look at the village's gate.I took in a deep breath. I hate leaving him behind when it comes to family matters. In a flash I disappeared running towards the direction of where the docks are at. I have a great sense of tracking skills. Unfortunately it does not mean I am good at tracking inanimate objects... only people. I shook my head of the thoughts and continued my way.<p>

A couple hours went by as it is the dead of night. My hearing intensifies at night, I guess because wolves are amazing at night. I heard the sound of crackling fire. I stopped on a branch peering near an apparent campfire. My eyes scanned the area. No one is here... The fire is still freshly burning. Strange. I felt cold metal against my skin on my neck. My heart skipped a beat. I heard a deep voice to my left, "What do you want to do with her?"

The man who was behind me did not speak. I gave a little chuckle, "I see you let the fire burn, know that I'd hear it in some shape and form, and of course hide your chakra and then well leads us to this situation. I'm sorry to tell you but I'm not really that easy to capture."

I felt the man lean forward. I felt his breath against my ear. He spoke softly, "I'm not going to capture you Sora."

My eyes widened. Itachi. I swallowed. I stared into the distance, "Then what do you want with me? I am just passing by. It's natural that I would have to fight against you two, Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki. I am just not in the mood right now."

Kisame spoke, "What the hell? How-?"

Itachi interrupted him, "Kisame. We are not to kill her."

Kisame became angry, "Leader-sama is going to be pissed if we let someone run. Especially if they know much about us."

A kunai appeared in my hand after I slowly very slowly picked one out of my pouch. They did not notice as I have very long sleeves. I lifted my kunai armed hand to push his kunai off of my neck. I leaped into the air and jumped onto an opposing branch. I held out my kunai, "I really don't want to fight you two."

Kisame looked like he was ready to slice me up into shreds. Itachi's blood red eyes looked into my eyes, "We are not to harm you."

Kisame looked at his partner angry, "Give me one reason that we are not to kill her."

Itachi turned his head and leaped down from the tree. He walked to the camp and sit down. He spoke, "Sora."

He patted to the ground next to him. I looked at Kisame as he looked at me back but he still looked pissed. I leaped down and warily walked towards Itachi. I spoke, "Itachi... what is going on? Why are you not attacking me like well you normally do?"

Itachi patted the ground again. Kisame joined us once I sat down next to Itachi. Kisame never once stopped glaring at me. I stared at Itachi, looking for answers. He finally spoke, "I cannot harm her. She is my big sister."

I know that I am older than Itachi by a couple years, but I did not know that he really considered me as a sister. I did play with him when were children. He was in my team after he graduated from academy. We both survived the chuunin exams together. I helped him out with his clan when they would treat him like a prodigy. I was the first one to treat him like a normal person. I helped him out a bit. I knew of his killing of the clan. I of course know he let Sasuke survive. I studied Itachi once more, "'tachi..."

I hugged the Akatsuki member, " I miss you... Kakashi is still a jerk. Gai is still trying to make me fall in love with him and his youth. Hiroki is sleeping in more and disturbing my whole clan which I have to hear about."

I pulled away wagging my finger at him, "You think I didn't have enough trouble with you when you were younger but add Hiroki to the problem and I get the two ugh people on earth. You being the Uchiha Prodigy and being all well you. And Hiroki being the perv he is."

I shook my head letting out a deep breath. I heard a chuckle. My eyes flickered to Kisame, "What is it Fishy?"

His beady eyes glared at me," Who you calling Fishy?"

I crossed my arms, "I don't see any one else blue and fish like. Only you."

I could see out of my perphial vision that Itachi has a small smile. I smiled towards Itachi. I looked down, "If you are wondering about Sasuke, he has a branch stuck up his ass. Being mean to my godson is not okay. Same goes with pinkie. I'm sorry 'tachi but your brother was cute when he was a toddler and academy student but now I just want to claw him."

I could feel him glare at me. Okay, so sasuke is touchy subject for now. Kisame started laughing at me. I glared at him. Now we kind of have a glaring triangle. Itachi is glaring at me as I am glaring at Fish sticks and he is laughing his ass off. I don't see what's funny about this. I broke my glare and looked towards Itachi, "So... I have to be on my way soon. We should go to a tea house one day and have dango. I remember that you love dango. It'll be my treat okay?"

Itachi soften his look. He looked to be in thought. He gave a nod, "Alright."

I gave a nod leaning forward. My lips touched his forehead, "Don't get in trouble now. I don't want to actually fight you Itachi. I always dislike that."

Itachi gave a light nod. I stood up dusting my ass off. I disappeared into the trees continuing my way to Kirigakure.


	6. Chapter 6

The boat took too long so I decided to run ontop of the water with my chakra infused feet. I did not wait till the boat arrive to port to take me to Kirigakure. I regret that decision now. I have large chakra banks so that's not the problem. The problem is I am breathing heavily and exhausted. I was fine before I left Itachi and Kisame. I leaned more onto my hands which are placed on my knees. My eyes widened... _Itachi..._ I gritted my teeth. He took an advantage of me! That asshole. I stood up straight. My hand instantly went to my neck where the kunai once was. I felt a rough substance on my neck. My eyes narrowed at the calm waves. He poisoned me. That bastard. I clenched my fist. I cannot summon anything out in the middle of water. I just have to toughen this out till I am at the village. I am by myself and I am poisoned. This is just great. I took a deep breath and started running again. Hopefully I make it to land at least. I don't want to have my last moments in the middle of a body of water that reaches to Kirigakure.

* * *

><p><em>Hey! You!<em>

__A muffled voice reached my ears. Do I have a talking voice in my head? Is it my wolf demon trying to speak to me? Oh god, that would be startling creepy. I felt shaking towards my body. Is that a force? A god? That would be cool to meet God, well any godly figure. I bet they glow and have big muscles. I felt my body being picked up then going against the wind.

_Hang in there! We will be at Kirikagure soon."_

So did I make it? I highly doubt that's a voice in my head now. I let out a groan of pain. It didn't take long like the muffled voice have said. I felt the voice move me slightly.

_That is my daughter you have there! Sora! Sora listen to me._

Daddy? Are you dead too? Or are you in my dream?

_I have to take her to the hospital. You could be a random man who claims to be her father._

No, voice that is my father. I know that voice. I have to fight my way to make myself known. I let out a groan pushing against the figure. The figure's grip tightened, "Woah, you're not able to-."

I finally pushed out of his grip. I landed on my knees. I rid my forehead of sweat with my sleeve that apparently have blood on it. I opened my half lidded eyes. I looked up at a tall figure, "Dad..."

Jiraiya's lips went into a straight line. He bent down grabbing my body in a swift motion. My head rested against his green kimono shirt. His eyes stared at my body. A cough distracted him from looking down at my body's damage. Jiraiya's eyes met with onyx eyes. The young man rubbed his neck, "I can escort you to the hospital. When I found her, her body is taking a lot of damage from what looks to be a poison that was administered through the cut on her neck."

Jiraiya nodded. The young man started to take off with Jiraiya on his tail. He glanced down at his daughter. _Please make it through. _

* * *

><p>The smell that I loathe came through my nostrils. I crinkled my nose. It smells of disinfectant. I heard a chuckle beside my bed. I slowly opened my eyes. The sun was bright but it is dimmed. I winced covering my eyes with my bare arm.<p>

A deep voice spoke, "What happened Sora?"

I didn't move my arm from my face, "Akatsuki happened."

I could feel my dad's presence tense. His eyes stared me down. It was a hard stare. I know he is staring off to space so he isn't upset with me or anything. I moved my arm slightly to peek one eye out. My blue met his onyx. He finally spoke after some silence, "What did they want?"

I shrugged, "'tachi and I just talked. He basically saved me from his partner, which was greatful but he was the one who did the poisoned kunai."

Jiraiya crossed his arms. A heavy sigh left his lips, "Itachi Uchiha... he means trouble."

He doesn't really mean trouble... I know the main reason of the massacre. I accidentally easedropped when the Hokage was giving orders to the young Uchiha. The elders were strict on it. I looked away. I mumbled, "He's not trouble... Just misunderstood."

I felt Jiraiya's hand grip onto my own. I turned my head towards him. He spoke, "I understand that you two were once inseparable... However, he is now a missin-nin of Konoha and a criminal."

My other hand gripped onto the bleached white blanket. I gave him a hard look, "Dad. I know him. He doesn't do things with out a reason."

Jiraiya's look hardened, "Okay, what was his reason to poison you!"

I looked down as my hand involuntarily went to my now bandaged neck. I took my hand out of his grip, "I don't know... but there has to be a reason dad. He is still my best friend..."

His lips went to a straight line for the second time that day. He let out a huff. He knew that he wouldn't be able to change my mind. My eyes trailed towards his seated figure, "What is my status?"

Jiraiya lightened up slightly, "The doctors here have said you are going to be fine. They managed to get all of the poison out. You just need to rest."

I let out a breath that I happened to hold. Jiraiya then switched seats by sitting at the end of my bed. His hand rested on my covered leg. My attention was brought towards the older man, "Dad?"

Jiraiya's eyes flickered to mine. I tried reading his eyes till a person bursted into the room. A young man with fluffy short blue hair and glasses looked towards me. He smiled, "I'm glad you are alright now."

I am confused. I raised an eyebrow rubbing the back of my head, "Uhmm.. sorry to be rude but who are you?"

The young man rubbed his neck, "Ah sorry I'm Chojuro."

I gave a soft smile, "Ah, I'm Sora Takahashi. This is my father Jiraiya."

Jiraiya grumbled something under his breath. I eyed him. Chojuro nervously spoke, "I refused to give you to him when he claimed to be your father. I didn't believe him in case he was someone who could be after you."

I chuckled, "Well thank you Chojuro, however this is in fact my father. He may look old but he always look old."

Jiraiya gave me a look. His big hand went to the top of my head. He shuffled my hair around, "Like you are one to talk."

I stuck my tongue out with him, "I at least have black hair with my white hair. Unlike you and Hiroki."

His eyes soften. Chojuro looked between the daughter and father. He nervously spoke, "Well Sora-san I am glad to see you are doing well. I'll be around to check up on you."

I gave a soft smile while giving him a nod. Chojuro left the room leaving me and my father in a slight uncomfortable silence. My eyes studied the man infront of me, "He does love you dad. You just have to well be there more and don't ignore him at times. He wants you to train him like you do for me. And no he does not know I am on a mission to be trained under you. I wish I could take him with me so you two can work things out. He just wants you to be a father figure to him. Help him out. He has enough trouble with girls. Sure the girls come to him but believe it or not he is too shy and not sure what to do. He doesn't want to come to me as I am a female and think I do not understand. I understand the female nature as I am a female. He doesn't go to grandpa as he thinks that he wouldn't help much and it isn't the same."

I stayed silent for a moment. I let my words sink in before starting up again. I could feel his grip on my leg tighten. I let out a breath, "He needs a father. Obviously dad, I am not a dad nor a male. He acts out sometimes. However, grandpa and I try to keep him on a leash as much as we can. Here and there he slips up but most of the time we keep him in order. You of all people know that mom's clan avoids us at every chance they get plus looking down at us."

Jiraiya looked away, "I... I cannot go back Sora."

I felt his grip loosen. I held my breath as he continued, "I'm sorry Sora... I cannot come back yet."

I gripped onto the blanket again. My look hardened over the white haired sannin, "Well I'll train him with whatever you train me. I am not much but I am all of what he got right now till you decide to stop your so called researching and come back to Konoha for a while. It would be nice you know?"

Jiraiya stood up. He leaned over my body to give me a kiss to the forehead, "Rest Sora. Do not get out of this bed and train."

I crossed my arms as I watched the man called my father walked out of the hospital room.


	7. Chapter 7

My neck wound started to itch. I want to scratch it. You have no idea how much I want to scratch it. However, I can't. Why you ask? Well there is a nurse in my room and she is taking my vitals and other stuff that may be important. I could feel her stare at the corner of her eye. The door in the far left corner opened. I peeked around the nurse seeing it's my father. He looks to be fine since our little argument yesterday. My father looked over towards the nurse. He gave her one of his fake smiles, "Nurse, you can leave now."

She was about to interject till he raise a hand in the air as to stop her. I raised an eyebrow. He looks serious. Something happened or something is GOING to happen. Whatever it is, I want out. I don't want to be involved with something that is not my duty. The nurse tried again, "I need to make sure she is-."

Jiraiya interrupted her, "I'm sorry for interrupting you but like I have said you can leave now. My daughter is more than capable of being alright."

The nurse huffed inching her way towards the door. She purposely bumped into my father. His eyes followed her retreating form. The door closed behind him. His hand went behind him. _Click._

I narrowed my eyebrows, "Why did you just lock the door dad?"

Jiraiya walked away from the door taking a seat beside my bed. He ran a hand through his white locks that were free from his head band. He looked towards me with seriousness, "You cannot train whatever I train to you to Hiroki."

I could feel my anger boil. I clenched the sheets, "Why... not?"

He never once lose eye contact with me, "It's only to protect you and the Takahashi demon."

I could feel my anger slowly going away. I crossed my arms, "Why does that demon need protecting? It's been in the family for years. Plus only the demon selects its new container. I just happen to get it right after mother when... when she have passed on."

Jiraiya let out a sigh, "That demon is more powerful than you think Sora... Once it is fully awaken, it has the power comparable to the tailed beasts. Not like Naruto's fortunately. However, it is still a danger to the outside world and to you if it ever awakens. That is the main reason why the Akatsuki is after you. Even though it is not a tailed beast, it still contains power. Luckily, as of right now it is not fully awakened."

I let out a breath, "Then why does it give me such senses like seeing, hearing and occasionally sense of smell?"

Jiraiya laced his hands together placing them infront of his mouth as he was in thought. I studied the man beside me. I waved a hand in front of him, "Dad?"

Jiraiya's eyes flickered to mine startling me. He spoke, "It's power have slowly been leaking. Naturally the Takahashi Kekkei Genkai is a competitive eye kekkei genkai towards the Byuakugan and Sharingan... but that demon enhances it...even more than normal. There is a reason why I have asked for you to come with me so I can train you to protect the demon and yourself and make sure the power never fully awakens. Do you understand me?"

I gave him a slow nod. I thought this over, "Why do the Akatsuki would want my demon? It just doesn't make sense. I mean sure Itachi did poison me which reminds me..."

I raised my hand to the bandage. I scratched around the bandage with a finger, "Like I was saying, I know Itachi better than most... He would not of killed me. If he intended to do so, he would of done so already when we had a nice little chat by the fire. The poison does puzzle me though. Unless fish sticks poisoned the kunai and made sure Itachi did not know by letting it dry then that could be a possibility."

I could sense my father being impatient. I innocently looked up at him. He rubbed his face. Once his fingers rested on his lips, he stared at me. I challenged him back. Jiraiya sighed, "Your rambling reminds me too much of your mother."

I always hate reminding him of mother. She was a big part of his life. I mean they did have me and hiroki and loved each other very much. He stood up sitting on the bed making me scoot over. He wrapped a hefty arm around my shoulders. His lips touched the top of my head, "Whatever it was, Itachi still poisoned you. I know you know him well but it can be a possibility that he could of done it. He is in the Akatsuki."

I bit my lip hard. I do not like his answer. Itachi would barely hurt a fly. Well scratch that, he would barely hurt anyone intentionally. I sighed. I don't want to argue with my father anymore. Better to agree with the white haired sannin. I nuzzled my head into his shoulder, "Do you think I can leave now? It was just poison. My body can handle it. I did dabble in medical justus."

I felt his chin rest on my head. His chest vibrated, "I can see with the doctor. Then Sora we should head to the hotel and start training whenever you are fully healed."

I sat up straight quickly making his chin bump into my head. My eyes met with his onyx ones, "Dad I can still train now. I am not disabled. And I hope it's not one of **those** hotels..."

Jiraiya rubbed his neck chuckling nervously, "I better check with the doctor now and start with your paperwork."

I eyed the man who was leaving the room. Oh it is one of **those **hotels... I turned my head to the window. I sighed. I wonder what Hiroki is doing.

* * *

><p>Hiroki yawned heading to his door. He felt a piece of paper touch the pads of his feet. He raised an eyebrow bending down to pick it up. On it was scribbled his name in Sora's handwriting. He thought to himself, what must Sora be up to now... His fingers pryed the letter open. His eyes scan the paper.<p>

_Hiroki_,

_By the time you read this, I will be in Kirigakure. I am not sure what this mission or whatever it is called entails but I am not sure when I will be home. I want you to wake up on time for your training with your friends. They bother me too much to get you up for the day. I should make them do it and go through what I go through when waking you. I want you to take care of Naruto for me. Making sure he is eating healthy and training hard. I know he wants to become the next Hokage but he has a long way to go. Maybe you can help train him for a bit if lazy ass Kakashi is too busy being late reading dad's books. I am still going to burn your and his books then work my way to burning the transcripts that dad has stashed somewhere. Well like I said, I have no idea when I will be back but I am still being assigned to missions from Konoha. Weird huh? I cannot give much more details on what's up. Oh also play some shogi with Shikamaru. Challenge the genius. Don't forget to take Gamakichi to Hana. He has fallen ill last time I have summon him when I pestered him about father. He will be a stubborn ole toad but do your best. I want to make sure he is fine. Well I better end this since I have to leave now. I love you little brother. Be safe and do not do anything stupid._

_Love, Sora_

He gripped onto the paper tightly. Hiroki opened his door quickly. The pads of his feet echoed slightly against the floor boards of the main house. He is on the search of grandpa. He ran past the room that happen to occupy his grandfather and some neighboring heads of families. He skidded back to the room. He halted at the door. He didn't care that there were other heads of families there. This is way important. Hiroki brought up the piece of paper, "What is this Gramps?"

Jiro looked up at his grandson, "Hiroki, I am in a middle of a talk session with the other heads. This must wait."

Hiroki can feel his temper testing him. The piece of paper crinkled more. Hiroki took deep breaths, "Why have Sora left? Did you send her off? I want to know right now geezer!"

Jiro sharply glared at his grandson, "Enough Hiroki. Go to your room."

Hiroki's temper is getting the best of him. Hiroki's hand is covered with chakra and with one hit to the wall. Well let's just say there is a big gaping hole. Hiroki turned his heel heading to his room quickly. Where is his older sister? Why is grandpa not telling him anything? Hiroki looked around his room and decided that he is going to follow Sora. He needs to know what is going on. He changed into his normal nin clothing. A long sleeved blue shirt with leaf's headband on his arm. The sleeves are rolled up to show his forearms. A regular ninja pants with it's ends tucked into white wrappings that wrap around his ankles. Hiroki slipped on his black nin shoes. He has one more thing left which is a cloak. He resupplied his pouches and placed clothing into a backpack. He slipped on the backpack which was thin luckily. Finally he slipped on the cloak. He looked behind him at the door. Soon his grandfather will be bounding up to his door to give him his punishment for interrupting and acting out. He feels that his sister was writing a death note with the way she wrote it. He has to find her. Hiroki slipped out to head to Kirigakure.


	8. Chapter 8

Jiraiya finally got the doctor to give him the release papers. He wanted to go to a restaurant for dinner. I stared at the man before me who was drinking sake. Whenever he drank sake, well enough to get him helplessly drunk, he goes and do his stupid research. It was a tea house which I was thankful for. I cupped my tea cup and took a sip of the herbal tea. The bandage is itchy again. I scratched around the bandage. My ears perked up some yelling a few blocks away. I stood up catching a glimpse at my father. He noticed something was wrong too. He stood up leaving some ryo on the table to pay for the tea and sake. Luckily, he only drank one cup of sake. Or I would have to track the old man down and drag him to the hotel room where ever that was. We left the tea shop following the crowd. I left my father in the back as I am smaller I can squeeze my way through the crowd. A woman pushed me back when I was squeezing my way. I glared at her as she took no notice to my glare. I pushed through again and made it past her. I could feel her glare on me. I rolled my eyes as I continued my trek. I got a glimpse at the two people who were about to fight. White hair. Hmmm... White hair is common in a way. I was about to leave till something caught my eye. A familiar red face markings that are just poking out of under the eyes same as mine. I glared at the person. I pushed my way through two people. I grabbed the back of Hiroki's cloak pulling him back. I felt him move himself so he can direct a kunai to the offending figure. I hit his hand pressure point making him drop it. His eyes flickered to the offending figure till his eyes went big, "Sora!"

My glare hardened. The guy who Hiroki was fighting decided to take his chance. I let go of Hiroki and made a grab for the man. Luckily for my good hearing, I heard him make a move. I bent his arm backwards, "Get on, get lost! I don't want to see your face again."

The man was furious to the fact a woman have got him. He tried to make a struggle but I pushed him away into the crowd. The crowd move away from the fallen man. I kneeled down to his height, "I said get lost."

Another man, I am guessing his pal, went up to the fallen man pulling him up, "Come on Hiroshi."

The man grumbled. I glared at the retreating figure. I am glad I didn't have to go into an actual fight. Now where was I? I turned my attention back to Hiroki. He nervously smiled rubbing the back of his head, "He-Hey there Sora-nee-chan."

The crowd was departing as I grabbed hold of Hiroki's ear pulling it, "You have a lot to explain mister."

I dragged him towards Jiraiya, "Take us to the hotel room now."

Jiraiya glanced at his son with a questioning look but then nodded. He started walking to the direction. I still have a hold on Hiroki's ear. I could feel him wince in pain. I heard him spoke, "Sora-nee-chan please let go of my ear. You're hurting me."

I glanced down at the bent figure of my brother, "You should of thought of that before you decided to come here and then pick a fight."

I finally let go of his ear. He stood up rubbing his ear wincing, "You're so mean."

I stuck my tongue out. Hiroki caught a glimpse at further ahead of our father. His sharpened eyes went to me, "What are you doing here with **him?" **

Jiraiya spoke this time, "She is here with me because I requested her presence here. You should of stayed in Konoha."

Hiroki stomped towards our father who have stopped. Hiroki is a couple inches shorter than Jiraiya so they are almost eye to eye. Hiroki did not let off his glare, "What is so important that Sora had to write a letter sounding like she is going to meet her death sentence?"

I headed up towards the men. I slipped my hand into Hiroki's tense hand, "I'll explain in the hotel room which we need to head to."

Jiraiya liked that decision as he huffed turning towards the path he was leading on.

* * *

><p>Hiroki had his arms crossed glaring at our father and I. I sat down on one of the beds. I leaned forward resting my arms on my legs. I stared down Hiroki, "The Akatsuki is after me."<p>

That statement made Hiroki become alert. I continued, "They are after our family's demon that have nestled inside of one of the chosen ones. They want to fully awaken it and use it like they plan with the bijus. Luckily, it is not fully awaken however it is slipping. You know how I gained more senses in the past few months?"

Hiroki gave a nod. I let out a sigh, "Well that's where it was slipping awake. Dad is going to help me keep it in hibernation and learn to keep the Akatsuki away."

Hiroki stared at me then turned his attention towards Jiraiya. Hiroki crossed his arms, "I can keep them off."

I was about to say something till dad spoke sharply, "You can't handle this Hiroki. You need to stand down and let your sister handle this."

I noticed Hiroki clench his fists when he glared at our father. I sighed. This always happen one way or another. I spoke up, "Enough. Both of you. I had enough of you two's differences. What the hell got you two off the wagon anyways? Hiroki you are strong but you don't know all of the techniques of the Takahashi Clan. I know more than you. I can protect myself. Dad is here to just give me a little bit more umpf to tackle down the Akatsuki if they ever cross me. Dad you need to stop being so harsh on Hiroki. It does kind of suck when the whole family hates you and your sibling and they just want to kill you every time they see you. Gramps can be a handful too when he wants to be. Not only that you are our only parent left living. You could at least visit more often to you know be in our lives more instead of that stupid 'research' you do. Pervert."

The two men stayed silent. Good. I rolled my eyes. I'll let them think about what they have to say to each other and hopefully make up. I grabbed my cloak, "I'm going on a walk. You two better talk and make up by the time I get back or there will be seriously some shit going down."

Jiryaiya stood up about to protest of me leaving but I already left. I landed on a roof of a home. I pulled my hood up hopping down into the streets. I started walking aimlessly blending in with the crowd. The Akatsuki is bringing me a headache in the first place now both men of my family are making it worse. I groaned in pain. Great.


End file.
